1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a three-dimensional (“3D”) image and a 3D image display apparatus performing the method. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a method of displaying a 3D image based on change of a viewpoint of a viewer and a 3D image display apparatus performing the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies are applied to a display apparatus to display a 3D image. For example, the display apparatus may be a shutter glass type using alternately opening left eye and right eye of a viewer corresponding to a driving cycle, a film patterned retarder (“FPR”) type using a polarizing film and an auto-stereoscopic type.
In the above types of the display apparatus, the viewer may recognize the 3D image when an angle of two eyes of the viewer is set to be substantially equal to an angle of a display panel.
When the angle of two eyes of the viewer is inclined with respect to the angle of the display panel, a luminance of the image may be substantially decreased due to a difference between a polarizing angle of glasses and a polarizing angle of the display panel in the FPR type, and the 3D image may not be shown to the viewer due to change of positions of the eyes of the viewer in the auto-stereoscopic type.
When the angle of the eyes of the viewer is inclined with respect to the angle of the display panel, a binocular parallax angle of the viewer is not equal to a binocular parallax angle of the image displayed on the display panel.
When the angle of the eyes of the viewer is inclined with respect to the angle of the display panel in the auto-stereoscopic type, viewpoints for the left eye and the right eye of the viewer for the 3D image are changed such that a left image and a right image may not be effectively distinguished.